


The Silent Admirer

by Rasnak (orphan_account)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Gen, Not stalkerish, Secret Admirer, kinda song-fic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rasnak
Summary: In which Kartik Singh is a star whose stardom eventually falls and Aman, his secret admirer.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi (eventually)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	The Silent Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snazzy_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Dreams and Film Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000556) by [snazzy_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_23/pseuds/snazzy_23). 



> A/N: Partly inspired by In Dreams and Film Scenes, only that Aman is an admirer of Kartik...  
> Fun fact: I got the idea for the poem while cooking today, for once, instead of being in a class or in the bathroom...

_He stood in the distance,_   
_Sparing fleeting gazes at the star_   
_Satisfied to watch from afar_   
_As he was too shy._

_He stood in the distance_   
_As the star rose to fame_   
_The list of admirers grew_   
_But he still stood afar_

_He stood in the distance  
As the stardom started to fade_   
_The line of admirers dwindled_   
_Till he was the last one standing._

_He stood in the distance_   
_As the star approached him_   
_Curiosity written in his face_   
_Too elated to form any phrase._

_'I've noticed for sometime_   
_You stand in the distance_   
_Never tried to approach_   
_But still stayed when everyone left' he said._

_'I admired you as a person_   
_Not for your stardom_   
_I admired the way you aid_   
_And I will stay until that fades'_

_And then he walked away,_   
_Leaving the stunned star_   
_Who had no words_   
_For most stay for the fame_   
_And for once, one stayed for him._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 7 June 2020


End file.
